Remake: Blood Is The Taste of Sorrow
by LoveMeDarlin.o.O.Kudzia
Summary: A feeling of deep distress caused by loss, disappointment, or other misfortune suffered by oneself or others. Feeling this drop from my lips leaving little rivulets of deep crimson on my shirt I could help but to smile at the black hole eating away at my heart. Piling a bed of dead bodies that I would lay in one day was all for you... This is my life now.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm back, finally. I've been saying for the last year that I'm going to redo/rebuild/recreate/restart Blood is A Taste of Sorrow. Well… Here it is. Bigger, Better, Badder and with a Beta. So I'm going to stop this intro and get into the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Plain and simple I don't own Twilight or any other movie/music reference.

* * *

Chapter 1: Never Goes as Planned

Beta By: No One

* * *

** Alice POV**

Surprisingly it was a sunny day in Fork, Washington. The sun was shining brightly and warm on my sparkling skin. Being who we are has its many perks and flaws. Seeing the stars without a telescope in mid-day was my favorite perk. Never having to excises, gain weight, or use the bathroom was also a perk. Having the gift of seeing the future… was actually one of the flaws I could live without. I shook my head with a snort and looked up to the sky letting the memories of my past come to haunt me.

The memories of me waking up alone after three unkind days. Of trying my hardest to understand what's going on around me. Of the slow disappointment from not remembering my past and what I am now.

I sighed turned away from the sun and walked back into the house. Traveling to the past or the future was never a good idea. Marty McFly proved my point in many squeals.

I sat in the living room waiting on Emmett and Rosalie to finish their much hated but also awkward arguing session before going upstairs. Relationships as human sometimes never last but I never thought the same would be said for vampires or shifters.

I let out a long groan and pouted to myself. What am I going to do? I haven't been 100 percent fateful or truthful to my family. To my Jasper. I couldn't actually call him mines either.

The memories begun to flow back and for the first time in months I let them take me away.

**Flashback**

After days or maybe weeks of sitting still, the itch in my throat became too unbearable. I let out a whimper as I got up and run from under my hiding space.

It was dark and quiet. My new eyes showed me stars, tiny dirt particles, a shaper view on things I never paid much attention to before. I don't even think I was let outside before because this all seem too new.

My new ears took me a minute to get used to. They answered questions I knew I annoyingly asked as a kid. What sound does an ant make, if a tree fall in the middle of the wood and no one's around does it make a sound, what would you I sound like miles away. I could hear the city, the people, and their conversations.

My new nose… I took a deep breath and cried out loud. I waited for the tears to fall as I held my throat but they never did. Maybe that's why my unbeating heart is so cold now. The aroma was the most mouth water steak I've ever smelled. Maybe there was a BBQ going on and they could help me.

My new mouth watered. I smile through my pain, happy to know that still worked.

My new speed. I didn't know I had it until I took off toward this scent. I could jump over yard long streams, leap up into trees and swing like a monkey, I felt as if I ruled the world as the fastest runner. I laugh psychotically while I ran to my meal.

As I reached a clearing I saw a lone log cabin. I slowly made my way to a window and peeped into it. An old man had fallen and creaked his skull by the bed. I bit my lip as I continued look around the cabin. The stove was empty… The table was empty… The refrigerator… The thought to look further vanished as the man tried to get up but ended back on the floor with a bigger slit in his head.

The blood pooled out and my eyes widen as my future gave me hints of what I was and what I will become. As I speed into the house to drain the helpless old man, whose wife I could hear on her way back, I gladly watch my happy future pass before my eyes.

The golden eye family, my family, consisting of Carlisle and Esmé, Rosalie and Felix, Edward and me… I frowned as the vision changed. Someone needed my help to find their mate. Jasper was his name but…

**End of Flashback**

"Alice?" Rosalie smiled sadly at me and took the seat next to me. "It's officially over… No more Rose and Emmett." She looked down before leaning into the couch. "I thought that… Forever, you know?"

I blinked a couple of time to get back to the 2000's and returned her smile. I ruined everything. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I watched as Rosalie but back up her 'Bitch Face' as the family walked in from their hunt.

"You're all full and happy now? Come on its time to get Belly back from those wolves. If you guys didn't remember we have an unwanted birthday to throw!" Emmett literally bounce down the stairs with a fake smile, arms full of party decorations.

Esmé smile and walk to the kitchen to start the cake and Carlisle grabbed the lights walking outside. Edward looked over to Rosalie and Emmett a hurt look on his beautiful face as Jasper looked pained from all their emotions.

I tried my hardest to hide my thoughts and emotion as my heart broke into tiny pieces. This was my fault. I changed the future. I'm going to make this right. I have to make this right.

* * *

**Note and End Comments:** That's All Folks! Yes, I changed how Alice was changed but James is still her maker. Yes, it's different from the first one but it is still the same, just hang in there. Almost everyone is good which is different from the first 'Blood is a Taste of Sorrow' but the bad guys are more evil.

The story line will start at the beginning of New Moon. No more than 1000-1500 words per chapter. No less than 800-900 words per chapter. Updated once a week because I already have at least 5 chapters remade. When I feel up to it or have an extra chapter I'll post an extra one.

Oh and Thanks for Reading! Good Night, Good Day, Good Evening/Afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again! Thank you for reading. This chapter was crazy. I didn't know what to change, add, or keep the same. I am open to suggestion. This story and the pairing are very flexible. Enjoy and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't own Twilight or profit from it. I especial don't own any other movie/music reference.

* * *

Chapter 2: First Beach Pack

Beta by: No One

* * *

**Bella POV**

I smiled as the wind wafted my hair into my face, blocking my view of the pack and their imprints. The look in their eyes when their girls smiles. The way they seem to move together, whether it's reaching for a cup or a shift in positions. As the wind died down so did the wave of my hair. I watched as the pack brothers help their imprints with their hair or to straighten their plates. Why am I doing this to myself? I looked away wishing Edward or at least one of the Cullen's were here with me.

I started snapping pictures left and right, surprised that no one noticed the pain I was in. Renee hates me for leaving her. She call me this morning and told me everything in her life fell apart after I left but I couldn't leave Fork now that I had so much more to live for… To die for… Edward. I chose the cold wet thing I talked about hating not so long ago over my personal sun Jacob. The friend I had before Edward, the friend that made mud pies with me, the friend that I just cannot love more than that, a friend.

Alice been acting weird lately. Repeating how sorry she was when I don't have a clue what she has to be sorry for. Jasper… I licked my lips thinking of my best friend boyfriend. Ever since they saved me from James he's been different. I still remember the look on his face as I laid on the floor screaming. Maybe he was just hungry.

"Hey Bella! Is Angela still coming? The party is almost over." Emily smiled at me. She pointed toward Quil, Embry, Seth, and Jacob fighting over the last plate. "I saved her a plate but you know how our boys get."

"Bella!" We all turned around to see Angela running towards us. I heard a couple of whines and a 'speak of the devil' joke but ignored them.

I walked to meet Angela and give her a half hug. She and Ben broke up weeks ago. She's only been out for school and my birthday today. I don't know what I do if Jasper… Edward left me.

We sat down and I handed her the plate before anyone could say anything. I think me and Emily went a little over broad with the food. Hot dog, burger, two small pork chops, half a steak, a pizza slice, corn, potatoes, beans, and a smaller piece of birthday cake. Angela eyes were wide as she handed the plate back with a small sorry smile to Emily and I.

"Aren't you going to introduce me…?" Angela asked.

"Angie, I want you to meet my friends. This is 'Psycho housewife'," I pointed towards Emily who frowned but waved. "To my left is Kim 'Ms. Don't let my looks fool you', and last of the girls will be Leah 'The She Wolf'." The pack laughed as Emily and Kim blushed. "And… the rest aren't important." That got a laugh out of Leah.

I looked back to Angela waiting for a response but she and Jacob were having a stare off. I tilted my head as I watch Jacob drop whatever piece of food he was eat. That alone caught everyone else attention.

I heard a groan behind me and turned to see Leah. She looked down in pain and slowly started to back away. There's only three things that can scare Leah… Seth, a hurt pack mate, and imprinting.

"I have to meet Edward at the border. I'll be back in the morning." I lightly touched Angel's arm and made a run for it at the same time Leah did. I think I just lost my sun…

**Jacob POV**

My mind was being pulled in twenty different directions as I watch Angela. Everything stopped. I don't think I was breathing, my motor reflexes shut off, and my heart rate skyrocketed. Oh Shit, I just imprinted. I wanted to worry about Bella and Leah running off but I couldn't bring myself to. I want to tell my pack brothers to close their mouths or stop staring but I couldn't. All I could do was stare.

She was already filling in all my gaps, insecurities, and doubts that I never knew I had. Nothing will ever come before her. I will buy her pads, panties, or any other feminine products that guys feel too embarrassed to buy just to prove it.

She was my Moon, my Sun, and my Imprint. Mines! The reason I want to breathe and live. My hope for a brighter tomorrow.

But why would someone like her be interested in me? Just like Bella, and the girls before her, she'll find someone else and only want to be friends. I blinked the thoughts out of my mind as she gave me a small innocent smile. I'll be whatever she need from me and slowly crawl into her heart. I returned her smile and moved to sit in Bella's vacant seat. In the back of my mind a heard a small 'Sorry Bella…' I quickly shook it off to pay attention to my personal moon.

* * *

Notes and Comments: This is one of the shortest chapters sorry about that. I just need to get that out there. Most of story will be multiple POV but never more than three. It'll be a Cullen, Bella/Pack, Cullen, Bella/Pack (POV) order until the Volturi is added into the mix. I'm getting back into the mood of writing. I'm following the Fanfiction Rules this time too. I seriously hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading my story. Bye! Until next time. XD


End file.
